mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam
Sam is a character in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. History Sam is one of Tommy Angelo's partners. He often works with Tommy and Paulie, and they are good friends. Though he seems to be a minor character at the beginning, Sam plays a moderate role in many of the game's most dramatic missions. He also seems to be injured the most of all the people in this game. Later at the end of the game, he and his gang are believed to have murdered Paulie after he heard that Paulie and Tommy robbed the bank. History On September 30, 1930, he and his partner Paulie were being chased by Morello's hitmen. Their car then crashed and they saw a nearby cab. He then threatened the driver, Tommy, and ordered him to lose the hitmen. After successfully evading the hitmen, they returned to Salieri's Bar, where Sam gave Tommy an envelope filled with money for the repairs on the cab. He along with Paulie and Tommy were sent by Salieri to collect the protection money; however, they were attacked at Clark's Motel by a group of thugs, who injured Paulie and himself, but Tommy was able to kill all of the thieves. He and several of Salieri's men were sent to the farm somewhere at the countryside to pick up a whiskey shipment from Canada, but a group of corrupt police officers hired by Morello killed everyone except him and he was imprisoned within the barn. When Tommy and Paulie arrived, they discovered the police and fought their way to rescue him. The injured Sam was taken to the doctor for treatment. After several days, Sam recovered and participated in the whiskey deal with William Gates, but were attacked by Morello's men. He along with Paulie and Tommy survived the ordeal and successfully got the whiskey shipment, which was later revealed to be Morello's shipment that was stolen by William Gates. Sam was assigned with Paulie and Tommy to assassinate Morello at the opera house on Central Island. However, the play Morello was seeing ended earlier than expected, but the three managed to chase down and kill Morello. He also participated in the plan to smuggle some crates filled with "cigars", but before that Paulie offered to plan a bank heist, but refuses to do so due to his loyalty to Salieri. As Tommy managed to steal the cigars from the port, he, along with Paulie, set up a trap for the pursuers. After the ordeal, he then drives Salieri to the warehouse to take a look at the crates. Death He was ordered by Salieri to kill Tommy and Paulie for robbing the bank. On the same day Paulie was murdered, he telephoned Paulie's Apartment acting as if nothing happened, and informed Tommy of the current situation and tells Tommy to meet him at the art museum. When Tommy arrives, he discovers his friend has betrayed him. Sam informs Tommy that he was "more the means to Paulie's death", while throwing all the money from the bank heist on the ground from above. After the talk and gunfight that follows, Tommy has a small gunfight at the top of the museum and they again have another chat. After Tommy shoots him a few times, Sam is injured severely but manages to shoot Tommy once more in the shoulder before running out of ammo in his Tommy gun. After looking for Sam, Tommy spots him at the same spot he first saw him at the beginning and shoots him in the back. After another small chat, Tommy shoots him three more times in the chest and walks away, while Sam's blood drips down on the floor with the money. Mission Appearances *An Offer You Can't Refuse *Running Man *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *Better Get Used to It *A Trip to the Country *Visiting Rich People *Great Deal *You Lucky Bastard *Crème De La Crème *Just for Relaxation *The Death of Art (killed) Trivia *Sam looked different in beta, he had grey hair and different appearance. *During the mission Crème De La Crème, it was suggested that Sam had never seen Don Morello before the events of the mission. *Strangely, Sam's surname is never mentioned, much like a majority of characters in the game, such as Luigi, Sarah Angelo, and Paulie. *Sam wears a black tuxedo with a blue shirt and bowtie. Gallery Sam's Death.png|Sam's death Sam (Mafia) 2.jpg|Sam Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Characters in Mafia Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Antagonist Category:Caporegime Category:Death